Sheen
* is gold efficient without its passive. * Optimal use of makes this item at least gold efficient on every champion. must be used at least once every 6 seconds (on average) for the item to be considered gold efficient. (Assuming a champion procs Spellblade every 1.5s, including an average casting time of 0.5s, that equals 2 seconds between each proc, or 0.5 damage procs per sec. This damage value is compared to extra on-hit damage whose procs scale with attack speed.) : 100% base AD on-hit / (attack speed / ) = 25 / (2 ) . :(2 can be replaced with the number of seconds between each proc.) The lowest value (using Orianna's Level 1 stats) is Total = }} Notes * bonus damage matches the damage type of the triggering attack and in almost all cases this deals . is a notable exception, dealing and . ** is a historical exception, dealing . ** historically functioned similarly to , but this is not functioning at present. (Last tested: V7.22.) * (as well as ) only multiplies the champion's starting base attack damage plus any gained from leveling up. Bonus attack damage from items, runes, and masteries is not included, nor does it include the bonus damage from skills like , , , or . * If the attack is a critical hit, the bonus damage from is not increased. * Sheen bonus damage procs off life steal. It does not proc off spell vamp however. * The proc has a cooldown of seconds, and the 10 second bonus damage buff does not stack. Using two skills in quick succession will not accrue two stacks of bonus damage, but one. * The bonus damage does not stack with , , or since they all have a unique passive with the same name. * Only the more damaging is used: ** 1. : + bonus magic damage. ** 2. : bonus physical damage. ** 3. : bonus physical damage. ** 4. : bonus physical damage. Trivia * The proc effect of causes the champion's weapon or hands glow red, the same graphic as . * Passive toggle abilities such as do not proc effect but active toggle abilities such as do. Patch history + = ** + + = * Ability power reduced to 0 from 25. * Coooldown reduction increased to 10% from 0%. * Mana increased to 250 from 200. ;V4.13 * Now correctly lists the Spellblade passive as having a second cooldown. ;V3.04 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.152 * Mana reduced to 200 from 250. * Added to recipe for . ;V1.0.0.146 * Now displays its cooldown on the item itself rather than with a buff. ;V1.0.0.101 * Base AD ratio increased to from . ;V1.0.0.100 * "Reservoir" system has been removed. will now strictly respect the cooldown time between procs. The cooldown has been reduced to 2 second delays between procs from 3 seconds. ;V1.0.0.75 * Base AD ratio reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.32 * Fixed a visual bug. ;V0.8.22.115 * Now has an internal cooldown of 3 seconds (but now works with all spells including and ). ;June 26, 2009 Patch * Combine cost increased to from . ;May 15, 2009 Patch * Ability power reduced to 25 from 30. * Mana reduced to 250 from 275. * Recoded to make it unable to crit. ;Alpha * ** + + = ** +30 ability power ** +275 mana ** After using an ability, your next basic attack (on-hit) deals bonus physical damage ( second cooldown). }} References cs:Sheen de:Glanz es:Brillo fr:Brillance pl:Blask ru:Sheen zh:耀光 Category:Mana items Category:On-hit effect items Category:Cooldown reduction items